Azula Week 2018
by PurplePlatypusBear21
Summary: My drabbles (300 words max) for Azula Week 2018. Every fav/follow/review is more love for Azula!
1. Childhood

**Day 1:** Childhood

 **Genres:** Angst/Family

 **Rating:** K+

 **Setting:** Fire Nation insane asylum

* * *

It was those nights when she expected him, those painfully loud nights when the wind howled, the windows clanged, the air rumbled, and flashes of light pierced the darkened sky. No matter how much they had fought, no matter how angry they had been at each other, on those nights, little Zuzu would always find his way into her bedroom.

Who feared the storm more? It was hard to say. Sure, it was her brother who tiptoed into _her_ room, but it wasn't pride that kept her still. She was too afraid to move. So every stormy night, he'd venture out into the ghostly halls of the palace and find his way to her, the soft pitter-patter of his feet providing a soothing contrast to the cacophonous drum of the rain. Without saying a word, he'd crawl under the covers with her. Sometimes he'd drape an arm around her; other times they'd lie back-to-back. Either way, with her big brother around, she felt safe. Only with him there could she sleep.

The habit broke the day he was banished.

That was a long time ago. The childish fear was long gone. Azula had braved many a storm in his absence. She had even learned how to generate her own lightning. But tonight was one of those nights. _Loud._ Too damn loud. The relentless rain echoed chaotically throughout her chamber. The bright flashes through her barred windows cast disfigured shadows on her barren walls. And it was because of this that she thought of him. And how alone she was in the asylum. _No one_ ever visited. No one _ever_ visited.

But maybe, just maybe, on a night like this, he was thinking of her too. And maybe tomorrow or someday soon, he would visit.

Ah, who was she kidding.


	2. Motherhood

**Day 2:** Motherhood

 **Genres:** Family/Drama

 **Rating:** K

 **Setting:** Fire Nation Royal Palace

* * *

The sound of shattering glass broke Azula's concentration. So much for breathing exercises. Ever since the kids had entered her life, getting even a half hour of tranquility was a gift. Nevertheless, her children were her little treasures, and with her husband, Sokka, away at a council meeting, she was left alone to deal with their shenanigans.

She walked into her son's room to find the young firebender creating a makeshift home for his pet firefly-fish. Servants were already scurrying to pick up broken glass from the soaked carpet. The perks of being royalty.

"She tired to _murder_ my fish!" Koda cried, pointing at his little sister.

"I did not!" Arika insisted.

"Okay, okay." Azula took a deep breath. "What happened?"

"We were fighting and his fish bowl toppled over and broke," the non-bender started, "but I _didn't_ do it!"

"Yes she did!"

"I wasn't even near it!"

"Then a ghost must have done it," the boy groaned sardonically.

"You've _got_ to believe me, momma!" Arika looked up at her with wide, pleading blue eyes.

"I want to, sweetheart, but…" Azula sighed. "You were pretty jealous when your father and I agreed that Koda was old enough to have a pet – "

"Yes but – "

"And fish bowls don't just move on their own…"

"YOU ALWAYS TAKE HIS SIDE!" she shrieked.

That stung. "No honey, that's not – "

"IT'S BECAUSE HE'S A _FIREBENDER_ , ISN'T IT?!" She clenched her hands into tiny, furious fists.

Suddenly, the water on the carpet turned to ice.

Koda's mouth dropped.

Azula froze. A waterbender! Her daughter was a _waterbender_!

"I…" Arika's eyes filled with tears. "I didn't know… I didn't mean to – "

Azula threw her arms around her daughter and hugged her tightly. "I know, sweet girl." She stroked her back. "I know."


	3. Summer

**Day 3:** Summer

 **Genres:** Romance/Humor

 **Rating:** M

 **Setting:** Ember Island

* * *

She was _supposed_ to be relaxed, the boy was a professional after all. But the way his warm, strong hands pressed into her skin… Azula was anything but relaxed. With Fire Lord Zuzu away on summer vacation, Zirin and the other girls demanded a break as well, insisting that their leader needed some relaxation. So here she found herself in a spa on Ember Island, face down on a massage table with an exceptionally hot guy rubbing her right where her legs met her butt. His hands were coarse and unrefined. She liked that. All sorts of unsavory thoughts filled her mind, imagining what else this boy could do with other parts of his body…

"If you wouldn't mind rolling onto your back, miss."

She complied, feeling more vulnerable and alive than ever. Especially as she felt his hands on her shoulders, rubbing right above her breasts. She _wanted_ him to go lower, to _feel_ her. Heat pooled her in lower belly, and she wondered if he could tell the effect he was having on her. She struggled to keep control of her breathing as his hands moved to her legs. Her heartrate climbed steadily as his hands crawled up her soft skin. She had to suppress the urge to moan when he reached her upper thighs. His fingers were traveling inward, so _brash_ , so bold, testing their boundaries, _teasing_ her in the worst way. He was _so_ Spirits damn close to her heat, it was maddening. She _wanted_ him to touch her there so badly, she ached.

"You seem stressed," he whispered. "Is there anything else I can do to help… relieve that?"

Her heart stopped. "Wh-What's your name?"

"Jet," he purred, smirking.

She smirked back at him. "Why yes, Jet, as a matter of fact, there is."


	4. Azula as the Avatar AU

**Day 4:** Azula as the Avatar AU

 **Genres:** Drama/Adventure

 **Rating:** K+

 **Setting:** Southern Water Tribe

* * *

"Where is she?" Azula demanded as she stepped onto the icy terrain, only to be met with terrified faces.

A scrawny ponytailed boy let out a battle cry and charged at the princess with a club.

She nonchalantly sidestepped the boy and airbended him into a snowbank. "The _WATERBENDER_! WHERE. IS. SHE?!"

"Here," a voice called from the crowd of petrified villagers. A blue-eyed woman stepped forward. "I'm the waterbender."

Two guards went to apprehend her but Azula stopped them. "Wait." She approached the woman and sneered. "Let's see."

"Excuse me?"

"Let's see you waterbend."

The woman looked around nervously and slowly raised her arms.

Suddenly, Azula was hit in the back with a sharp waterwhip. She turned to find a younger girl staring her down.

"It's ME!" the girl growled as she was seized by some guards.

"Katara!" her mother cried.

A guard grabbed the woman's wrist. "You dared lie to Avatar Azula?" He formed a flame in his other hand. "You will _pay_ – "

"Enough." Azula dismissed the guard. "There's no need to shed the blood of a simple peasant. We have what we came here for."

"You going to kill me?" Katara snarled.

"Kill you?" Azula laughed. "Spirits no." She stepped toward the girl. "I need a waterbending teacher. _You_ are going to teach me."

"Even if I wanted to teach you, which I _don't_ , I couldn't – I'm no master, I – "

"Yes, you are a sorry excuse for a waterbender, but…" The Avatar pulled out a scroll from her back pocket and handed it to the girl. "…you can and you _will_ learn."

Katara unraveled the parchment, her eyes doubling in size. "A waterbending scroll!"

"You don't have to be treated like a prisoner, you know."

She solemnly nodded. "Okay. I'll go."

Azula smirked. "Excellent."

( _To be continued on Day 7_ …)


	5. Fire and Water

**Day 5:** Fire and Water

 **Genres:** Romance/Humor

 **Rating:** K

 **Setting:** Fire Nation Royal Palace – Zuko and Suki's wedding

* * *

"Whoa. Y-You look…" Sokka was breathless. "… _beautiful_."

Azula smiled softly. "You clean up nicely yourself. For a water peasant, that is."

"Yep," he grinned, "I'm pretty irresistible."

She rolled her eyes.

He laughed. "Well then… ready to execute our plan, milady?" He extended her his arm, which she happily took.

"Let's do this."

The plan was simple really. It had kind of started as a joke. Sokka, feeling bitter that he had to serve as co-Best Man to the man who stole his girlfriend and then proposed to her six months later, and Azula, feeling pathetic that she didn't have a date to her own brother's wedding, decided it would be funny for them to go together. It certainly would annoy their siblings, which was a plus, but ultimately they decided not to be so petty.

That is until they found out their friends were taking bets on which of the two of them would end up ruining the wedding. That's when they really decided to go for it.

They spent the entire night dancing, laughing, gazing into each other's eyes, and especially reveling in all the stares from their friends and family. Finally, it was time for the last song of the evening.

"Who knew a snow savage could be so suave on the dancefloor?"

"Only with the right partner," the swordsman smiled before dipping the firebender.

"Sokka…" She blushed. "I… I had a lovely time with you tonight."

"Me too – "

"It was fun to play pretend," she whispered.

"Well… maybe… we don't have to pretend?"

She choked. "R-Really?"

"Really," he breathed against her lips. That's when he kissed her.

"ARGH!" Katara shrieked with disgust, accidentally melting all the decorative ice sculptures.

"Huh." Toph smirked. "So Sugar Queen ruined the wedding. Guess we all lost the bet."


	6. Family

**Day 6:** Family

 **Genres:** Family/Humor

 **Rating:** K

 **Setting:** Fire Nation Royal Palace

* * *

"And one, two, three, one, two three, yes, that's it," Ursa smiled encouragingly.

Azula would never admit it, but she didn't _hate_ ballroom dancing with her brother. Learning to dance was a lot like learning firebending katas, and needless to say, she had a natural proclivity for it. Zuzu, on the other hand, was not so lucky.

"Ow!" the young princess hissed. "Stop stepping on my toes!"

"I didn't mean to!"

"Zuko, don't look at the floor," Ursa suggested. "Azula, don't tense your shoulders."

"I wouldn't be so tense if _Zuzu_ stopped crushing my feet."

The young prince huffed, accidentally stepping on them again.

"Ow, _see_!"

"He's not doing it on purpose, dear."

Azula growled in annoyance before forcing her foot down onto her brother's, smirking sadistically.

"What the heck, Azula?!" he barked.

"I'm not doing it on purpose," she said mockingly.

"Okay, that's it. Dance lesson over." Ursa had had enough of her kids constant bickering. "You two will learn to behave."

The fire siblings waited nervously as they watched their mother leave the ballroom, wondering what their punishment was going to be. When she returned, she was holding a large, unsightly shirt of a commoner.

"This is your get-along shirt."

The children exchanged puzzled glances.

"Now stand closer and raise your arms."

After the kids did as instructed, Ursa forced the shirt over their heads and arms. Sharing the neck and both sleeves, they were very much stuck together.

"You can come out when you two learn to get along," Ursa grinned triumphantly.

The siblings pouted.

"I hate you," Zuko murmured.

"I hate you more."

After fuming in silence for several minutes, the little princess lightly tapped her brother's foot with hers. He was irritated at first but then reciprocated the action. The two burst out giggling.


	7. Azula as the Avatar AU (Continued)

**Day 7:** AU of Choice

 **Genres:** Drama/Adventure

 **Rating:** K+

 **Setting:** Southern Water Tribe

* * *

( _Continued from Day 4_ _– Azula as the Avatar AU_ )

The ponytailed boy ran over to his club and picked it up, shouting and charging toward the princess once again.

Azula swiftly dodged the warrior's wide swing and hurled him forward, causing him to land on his butt in the snow.

He was forced to quickly dart from his spot as the Avatar fired a blast at him. After spinning to the side, he tossed his boomerang at her.

Having barely managed to avoid getting hit, she glared at him. Just as the weapon was about to strike her in the head on the return, she blew it away with a gust of air.

Some guards went to apprehend the boy, but Azula signaled for them to stop.

"I WON'T LET YOU TAKE MY SISTER!" he snarled, standing with defiance.

"Oh yeah?" she laughed. "You and what army?"

A Water Tribe toddler cried, "SHOW NO FEAR!"

The warrior chuckled nervously, his cheeks flushing.

"That's what I thought." The princess turned to leave.

"Wait." He sighed. "Then take me as your prisoner."

"Sokka, no!" his mother pleaded.

He bowed his head and offered his wrists in submission.

"Hm." The Avatar marched up to him. She couldn't tell if the boy was brave or foolish or what, but she admired how far he was willing to go to protect his sister. Spirits knew her brother would never do the same for her. She placed a finger beneath his chin and lifted it, forcing him to look into her eyes. "Very well."

"R-Really?"

"You will serve as my personal bodyguard – that is, if you agree to obey my every order." She smirked.

"I will."

A wild look in his blue eyes told Azula otherwise. "Good." She knew the boy was trouble, but as for how much trouble exactly, only time would tell.


End file.
